SlendyBFDI Annihilation
About SlendyBFDI Annihilation SlendyBFDI Annihilation is a redux version of TTSE Series and SlendyBFDI series. It based off of Thomas The Slender Engine Redux. New Characters MePhone5R (Antagonist) Tom (Protagonist) Ranged DroidPhone (Antagonist) Knight DroidPhone (Antagonist) Laser DroidPhone (Antagonist) SpeakerDroid (Antagonist) Machine SpeakerDroid (Antagonist) Steampunk SpeakerDroid (Antagonist) Mega SpeakerDroid (Antagonist) MePhone6D MePhone7Z MePhone3 MePhone2 MePhone1 MePhone1+ MePhone2+ MePhone3+ [[Hostile Objects|'Hostile Objects']] Bubble Lightning Ruby Fanny Flower Snowball Match Pencil Cloudy Woody Nickel Balloony Rocky David Roboty Leafy Barf Bag Spongy Gelatin Donut Naily Firey Jr. Bracelety Pen Pillow Remote Tree Black Hole Bottle Pie Liy Book Dora Gaty Ice Cube (Object) Lollipop Saw Taco (Battle for Dream Island) Teardrop Pin Coiny Cake Firey Needle Clock Eggy Loser Tennis Ball Blocky TV Grassy Basketball Robot Flower Golf Ball 8-Ball Foldy Eraser Bell Marker Fries Yellow Face Puffball Stapy Evil Leafy Announcer (Battle For Dream Island) Unit Speaker Boxes Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes Paper Baseball Lightbulb Knife Balloon Pepper Salt Paintbrush Bomb Marshmallow Apple Bow Pickle Taco (Inanimate Insanity) OJ Tissues Cherries Trophy Box Dough Yin-Yang Cheesy Soap Fan Microphone Test Tube Suitcase MePhone4 MePad Toilet Mecha Meeples MePhone4S [[Engines|'Engines']] Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby (Engine) Emily (Engine) Nia Rebecca Duck Stanley Hiro Donald and Douglas Oliver Bill and Ben Harvey Fergus Arthur Murdoch Molly Neville (Engine) Rosie Whiff Charlie (Engine) Bash and Dash Ferdinand Scruff Belle Stephen Porter Timothy Glynn Ryan (Engine) Merlin Theo Lexi Hurricane Diesel Daisy BoCo Mavis ‘Arry and Bert Diesel 10 Salty Den Dart Norman Paxton Sidney Philip Hugo Frankie Stafford Stepney Spencer Connor Caitlin Gator Samson Ashima Rajiv Shane Shankar Noor Jehan Yong Bao Hong-Mei Carlos Flynn Winston Marion Reg Skiff Victor Skarloey Rheneas Sir Handel Peter Sam Rusty Duncan Duke Mighty Mac Fearless Freddie Luke Millie Rex Bert Mike Terence Bertie Trevor Harold Bulgy George Cranky Butch Elizabeth Jeremy Madge Kevin Captain Merrick Owen Carly Big Mickey Beresford Caroline Jack Alfie Oliver (Escavator) Max and Monty Engine Drivers TBA Teletubbies Nina Sunflower Dishey Ringy Rotcelloc Eht Hostile Object OCs Arrow Delivery Box Stone Laptop New Allies - Chuggington Heroes Emery Wilson Brewster Koko Zephie Chatsworth Dunbar Cormac Olwin Harrison Old Puffer Pete Calley Action Chugger Mtambo Daley Speedy McAllister Payce Hanzo Frostini Hamish Tyne Piper Russ Decka Harry Skylar Hodge Hoot and Toot Irving Zack New Hero Masters Vee (Chuggington) Gru (Despicable Me) Guardian (New Master Antagonist to Resurrected Characters) Robinson (SCP Containment Breach OC) New Monsters - Slendybots Robots Beep Boop Bo Bang Bing Franklin Fred Hap Hub & Bub Merv The Mailman Rose School Bus Driver OS Sheriff Brushy The Knight Edwin “EJ” King Jr. New Soldiers SCP Nine Tailed Fox Commander Military Assault Minions Fighters New World Connected Island of Sodor World Chuggington World Abandoned Storybots World Maps with New Maps Object Main Land (Day): Evan. Object Main Land (Dusk): Mutant Evan. Object Main Land (Night): Tank Evan. Cake At Stake Factory (Day): Foldy. Cake At Stake Factory (Night): Ruby. Underlaver Sewer: Alex. Object Desert (Day): Spider Eva. Object Desert (Night): Ash. Conflict Space Station (Day): Arrowy. Conflict Space Station (Dawn): Flower. Branch Snow Forest (Day): Leafy. Branch Snow Forest (Dusk): Ice Cube (Object). Branch Snow Forest (Night): Frozey. Object White Person Cloning Facility: Artist. Paradox Station (Day): Roboty. Paradox Station (Night): Po. Mountain Trees (Day): Fries. Mountain Trees (Dawn): Fanny. Bracelety's Ice Cube Fan-Base: Naily, Firey Jr. Lake Island (Day): Blocky, Stapy. Lake Island (Dusk): The Ghost Lake Girl. Lake Island (Night): MePhone4. Object Swamp: OJ. Emily's Nightmare: Loser. Underlaver Machines Factory (Day): MePC Girls. Underlaver Machines Factory (Dusk): TV. Satellite Conflict Station (Day): Pin. Satellite Conflict Station (Dusk): Xenomorph. Satellite Conflict Station (Night): Felix. Object Grassland: Yellow Face. Haunted Dessert Factory: Cake. Branch House (Day): Resurrected Brute Tubbies. Branch House (Night): Coiny, Nickel. Beach Island (Day): 8-Ball. Beach Island (Dusk): Resurrected Laa Laa. Beach Island (Night): Pencil. Object Factory (Day): Puffball. Object Factory (Night): Bomby. Abandoned Resurrected Rejected Facility: Cavey. Royale Base (Day): Roboter. Royale Base (Night): Announcer. (Teletubbies) Ruby's Dream: Resurrected Shadow Tubbie. Four's Schoolhouse: Bracelety. Metro Science Factory (Day): David. Metro Science Factory (Night): Pie, Baseball. Paradox Leader Factory: Marker. Object Metro Maker Facility: Lollipop. Underlaver Underground Station: Resurrected Newborns. Object Metro Center (Day): Liy, Saw, Teardrop, Barf Bag. Object Metro Center (Night): Tune. Consider Station: NecroEva. Report Rejected Facility: Emily. (White Person) Mahoro's House Broke Down (Day): Four, X. Mahoro's House Broke Down (Night): Saori Shikijo. Omega Metro (Dusk): Lightning. Omega Metro (Dawn): Cloudy. Object Abandoned Prison: Connor. (White Person), Mark. Hotel: Basketball, Lightbulb. Diesel Station Yard: Resurrected Scythe Tubbie. Fast Food Facility: Taco. Object Garden: Grassy. Shunting Area: Bottle. Sleepy Island: Pillow. Restricted Facility (Day): Pen. Restricted Facility (Night): Rocky. Object Secret Factory: Dave. Education Hills (Day): MePC6T, MePC6D. Education Hills (Dusk): Microphone, Clock. Education Hills (Night): Spongy. Object Graveyard (Dawn): Jackson. Object Graveyard (Night): Match. Shed Hills (Day): Needle. Shed Hills (Dusk): Donut, Marshmallow. Object Mountains: Snowball. Object Research Field: Spider Joey. Mechanical Mind Factory: Robot Flower. Children Cloning Factory: Young Objects from Object Land and Object Overload. Pikmin Cloning Factory: Pikmin. Object City: Resurrected Teletubby Droids. Main Island: Resurrected Dipsy. Object Studio: Bomb, Apple, I.I. Taco. Pool Park: Trophy. Egg Birthing Facility: Eggy. Eraser's Pentagon Nightmare: Eraser. Object Center Lair: Cherries. Rejection Facility: Dough. Unit Robotics Factory: DroidPhone (5x) Haunted House: Resurrected Ghost Girl. Object Steelworks: The Massiveness Engine. Robotic Contributions Unity Factory: Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes. Darkness Lair: Golf Ball, Tissues. Object Contributions Factory: Yin-Yang. Insanity Underground: Tennis Ball, Bow. Transportation Reject Factory: Spiderphone. Paper Making Corporation: Paper. Object Testing Subject Hotel: Test Tube. Inanimate Insanity Infinity: Salt, Pepper. Secret "A-I-R" Stash: Boombox. Object David's World: Dora. Transportation Facility (Day): Bubble. Transportation Facility (Night): Gelatin. Object Outpost: Fan, Soap. Object Art Studio: Paintbrush. Object Secret Rejected: Pickle. Object Branchline (Day): Suitcase, Balloon, Balloony. Object Branchline (Dawn): Tree. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Day): Arrow. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Dusk): Stone. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Dawn): Laptop. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Night): Delivery Box. Prank Center: Cheesy. Hunger Cave: Book. Abandoned Meeples Inc.: MePad. Research Area: Knife. Pipeline System: Toilet. Silibury Sand Island (Day): Firey. Silibury Sand Island (Dusk): Woody. Object Spooky Forest (Day): Evil Leafy. Object Spooky Forest (Night): Resurrected Slender Tubbie. Conflict Facility: Bell, Gaty. Inanimate Object Factory: Box. Object Hospital (Day): Dennis. (White Person) Object Hospital (Night): Neville. (White Person) Object Abandoned Tower: Toby, Samson, Ryan. (White Persons) Object Spaceship: NecroJoey. Military Facility Base (Day): Remote. Military Facility Base (Night): Announcer. (BFDI) Object Havoc Land: MePhone4S. Object Overload Land: MePC5. Brawl of the Objects Land (Day): Baguette, Boat, Chocolatey, Hot Dog. Brawl of the Objects Land (Dusk): Party Hat, Pear, Pinecone, Pizza. Brawl of the Objects Land (Dawn): Popsicley, Scissors, Shelly, Shieldy. Brawl of the Objects Land (Night): Slurpy, Big Orange Chicken, Controlly. Transportation Unity Facility: Armored-IPod. Police Hotel Station: Firey Speaker Box, Puffball Speaker Box, Leafy Speaker Box, Bubble Speaker Box. Space: Black Hole. Object Project Leader G-27 (Day): Logitech. Object Project Leader G-27 (Dawn): Rotcelloc Eht. SCP Nine Tailed Fox Base (Day): MeBook. SCP Nine Tailed Fox Base (Night): Mechintosh. Meeple Leader Restriction: MePhone6+. Meeple Futuristic Field: MePhone6. Meeple Military Snowden Base (Day): MePhone7. Meeple Military Snowden Base (Night): MePhone7+. Meeple Secret Area: MePhone5. Meeple Transportation Project Factory: MePhone5S. Meeple Systemic Factory: MePhone5C. Meeple Ecosystems Breach: MePhone5V. Meeple Futuristic Laboratory: MePhone7Z. Meeple Inception Swamp Base: MePhone3J. Meeple Apocalypse Area: MePhone5R. Meeple Training Yard: MePhone3. Meeple Containment Lair: MePhone2. Meeple Ecosystems Facility: MePhone1. Meeple Satellite Lair: MePhone1+. Meeple Ministry Project Leader: MePhone2+. Meeple Object Cloning Factory: MePhone3+. Resurretubby Land: Resurrected Tinky Winky. Resurretubby Abandoned Field: Reaper Tubbie, Case Tubbie. Resurretubby Satellite Station: Devil Tubbie. Resurretubby Lake Field: Key Tubbie. Resurretubby Outskirts: Desert Tubbie. Resurretubby Space Station: Phantom Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Lair: Chain Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility: Stalk Tubbie. Resurretubby Training Maze: Forest Tubbie. Resurretubby Ghost Town: Town Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Base: Sad Tubbie. Resurretubby Abandoned Secret Center: Ray Rai. Resurretubby Reject Facility: Ghost Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Warehouse: Sc-Monster Tubbie. Resurretubby Cabin: Blood Tubbie. Resurretubby Vacuum Cleaner Factory: Resurrected Noo-Noo. Resurretubby Resurrected Mutation Facility (Day): Guardian. Resurretubby Resurrected Mutation Facility (Night): Sunflower. Resurretubby Tiddlytubbies Playground: Tiddlytubbies. Resurretubby Robotics Facility: Dixie. Resurretubby Secret Unity Facility: Ice Cube (Tubbie). Resurretubby Resurrected Transformations Facility: Charlie (Enemy). Unit Transformed Chuggington Factory: Ranged DroidPhone. SlendyPokemon Factory (Dawn): Pichu, Beedrill, Jigglypuff, Magearna, Magneton, Metagross, Seismitoad, Bellsprout, Leavanny, Whimsicott, Scolipede, Mawile, Absol, Charmander, Charmeleon, Tepig, Pignite, Squirtle, Wartortle, Froakie. SlendyPokemon Factory (Day): Latias, Latios, Clefairy, Eevee, Pikachu, Tsareena, Maractus, Wailord, Gastly, Emolga, Hydreigon, Lucario, Butterfree, Rotom, Male and Female Meowstic, Treecko, Grovyle, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Popplio. SlendyPokemon Factory (Dusk): Kakuna, Dodrio, Gengar, Haunter, Scizor, Raichu, Axew, Gothitelle, Vespiquen, Gardevoir, Beautifly, Pidgeot, Volcanion, Dugtrio, Malamar, Bisharp, Espurr, Torchic, Combusken, Litten, Torracat. SlendyPokemon Factory (Night): Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Mimikyu, Chandelure, Cofagrigus, Conkeldurr, Froslass, Electivire, Weavile, Zoroark, Salamance, Liepard, Tyrantrum. Fletchling, Oshawott, Dewott, Frogadier, Slaking. SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Day): TBA. SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Dusk): TBA. SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Dawn): TBA. SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Night): TBA. SlendyPokémon Tower (Day): Cloyster, Magikarp, Ariados, Sudowoodo, TBA, SlendyPokémon Tower (Dusk): Unown, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Exploud, TBA, SlendyPokémon Tower (Dawn): Plusle, Minun, Solrock, Lunatone, Poipole, TBA, SlendyPokémon Tower (Night): Banette, Salazzle, Pachiursa, Skuntank, TBA, Thomas’s Branch Line (Day): Annie & Clarabel. Thomas’s Branch Line (Night): Thomas. The Space Station: Edward. Sodor Ironworks (Day): Diesel. Sodor Ironworks (Dusk): Grendel Driver. Sodor Ironworks (Dawn): MePC2+. Sodor Ironworks (Night): Henry. Tidmouth Sheds: Gordon. Norramby Beach: James. Vicarstown Dieselworks (Day): Percy. Vicarstown Dieselworks (Night): Millie. The Whistling Woods (Dusk): MePhone6D. The Whistling Woods (Night): Toby. Blue Mountain Quarry (Day): Molly. Blue Mountain Quarry (Night): Emily. Snowdon: Hiro. Subway Tunnels: Rosie, Shawna. Sodor Campground (Day): MePC5C. Sodor Campground (Dusk): Bill & Ben. Sodor Campground (Night): Donald & Douglas. Sodor Abandoned Workshop: Soulless Engines. The Apocalyptic Wasteland (Day): Duck. The Apocalyptic Wasteland (Night): Oliver. Ffarquhar Quarry (Dawn): Mavis. Ffarquhar Quarry (Night): Luke, Mighty Mac. Skarloey Railway: Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan. Sodor Aquarium: Balto. Knapford Station: Evil Player. Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (Day): Belle. Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (Dusk): MePC8. Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (Night): The Planner. Harold's Airfield (Day): IronPhone. Harold’s Airfield (Dusk): Harold, Bertie, Flynn. Non-Canon Maps Slendytubbies: The Remake: Tinky Winky (The Slendytubbie). Slendytubbies 3: The Remake: Tinky Tank (The SlendyTank). The Joy of Creation: The Map: Ignited Freddy, Ignited Bonnie, Ignited Chica, Ignited Foxy. The Joy of Creation: Story Mode: The Map: Creation. Treasure Island: The Map: Photo Negative Mickey. SlendyDatabrawl (Day): Programs, Virus, Malware, Firewall, CIH, Spyware, Scareware, Shyboard, SlendyDatabrawl (Dusk): Bloatware, Creeper, Loveboard, Prettyboard, Scareware Beast, Espacio, SlendyDatabrawl (Dawn): Vyrus, Malicious, Proxy, Firewall Guardian, Muscleboard, 3x3 Eyes SlendyDatabrawl (Night): Motherboard. IT 2017: The Map: Pennywise. SlendyBFDI: The Classic: Evan (The Slender White Person). Category:Games